Buenas noches Eren
by Harye Lee
Summary: Duerme mi pequeño niño, duerme y regresa a esos hermosos recuerdos, duerme y espérame en la próxima vida. Olvida los malos recuerdos y déjate llevar. Despierta y regresa con el amor de tu vida. One-shot.
**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Este fic solo esta en esta plataforma por Harye lee.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren.**

 **Advertencias: August, muerte de personajes.**

 _ **Mi segundo intento de Angst, espero les guste.**_

* * *

Eren se secó el sudor de su frente, hacer ese tipo de trabajo no era tan agotador como los entrenamientos que tenía antes como soldado. Solo que en este lado del mundo hacía mucho calor, a comparación con el antiguo mundo detrás de los muros.

-Señor Eren- Le saludo uno de sus vecinos, un hombre ya viejo al que le ayudaba a arreglar su casa.

-Solo dígame Eren, señor Miller- Hizo una mueca por el cansancio- Ya está arreglado su techo.

Miro su trabajo, en épocas de lluvia el señor Miller no tendría ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias Eren, de verdad eres muy amable al cuidar de este viejo- Eren bajo del techo con ayuda de su equipo tridimensional, como era la esperanza de la humanidad se lo habían dado como un regalo de agradecimiento.

-No es nada señor Miller, me gusta venir, a veces estar en casa es fastidioso- Mintió sonriéndole.

-Sé que mientes hijo- Bufo, sus orejas siempre le delataban, se enrojecían cada vez que mentía- Es mejor que vayas con tu esposo, no quiero que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se moleste conmigo.

Eren sonrió, cuando la humanidad fue liberada él tenía 18 años de edad, las cosas habían mejorado para todos. Ya no había _titanes_ , ya no había mentiras, Levi era suyo.

Unas semanas después de eso ambos le dijeron la verdad a todos, eran pareja, se amaban y querían estar juntos. Hubo quien se molestó, hubo gente que se alegró por ellos. Hanji bromeó diciendo que deberían casarse, ellos se lo pensaron y al fin cedieron.

Eren y Levi se casaron, el casi tenía 19 y Levi había cumplido los 34 años. Nadie impidió la boda, todos estaban felices, la esperanza y el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad estarían juntos. Nadie los separaría.

-Entonces me voy, Levi casi me hecho de casa porque quería hacer la cena porque es nuestro aniversario, tres años de casado- El señor Miller le sonrió con ternura.

-Espero que le compres algo muy lindo y caro, tu esposo lo merece, tantos años sacrificándose por nosotros, merecen toda esa felicidad- Eren asintió, se despidió con la mano y emprendió su camino casa.

Antes de ir a casa debía ir al pueblo, ya sabía que regalarle a su esposo, solo debía recogerlo y pagar por eso.

-Hola Eren- Le saludo una señorita- Saluda a tu esposo de mi parte.

-Claro que si Mimi- Después de eso muchos más saludos llegaron a él, aun no estaba acostumbrado, le daba mucha vergüenza. Le saludaban y agradecían por esa nueva vida que todos los del escudaron les habían dado.

Ya no había muertes, ya no existían las murallas, solo había paz, una paz que ellos habían conseguido.

-Hola cariño ¿Vienes por tu regalo de aniversario?- Mirna, era una señora muy amable, ella hacia unos deliciosos pasteles de nata, pero él no venía por un pastel. Lo que había comprado era mucho más especial.

-Así es, él estará feliz.

-Hola Eren- Más saludos le recibieron, Eren trataba de contestar a todos, sonriendo con vergüenza, aun no estaba acostumbrado, aunque ya habían pasado tres años.

Estaba muy contento, todos eran tan amables con Rivaille y con él. Se sentía muy bendecido.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille olfateo las sabanas quitándolas del sol, aún tenían ese agradable olor a lavanda, su aroma favorito.

-Hola esposo- Eren le sonrió desde la entrada de su hogar.

-¿Terminaste de ayudar al señor Miller?- Pregunto Levi antes que Eren lo besara- Bienvenido esposo.

-Claro que lo ayude, me dijo que llegara a mi casa o mi esposo, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se enojaría con el- Eren le beso en la mejilla- Feliz aniversario esposo, tres años de estar juntos.

-Así es mi amor, vamos adentro, te daré tu regalo- Ambos se tomaron de la mano entrando a su humilde hogar.

Eren se sorprendió al ver la mesa, estaba bellamente adornada con comida que se veía deliciosa.

-Feliz aniversario Eren- Su esposo le sonrió con dulzura.

-Aquí está el mío esposo, es con todo mi amor- Eren le entrego una caja cubierta de un papel rojo, Levi lo tomo rompiendo el papel.

\- Té negro- Las mejillas de Rivaille se tiñeron de un suave rosa- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Me dijo Mimi que es muy caro.

-Nada es caro para mi dulce esposo- Ambos se abrazaron, disfrutando otro año de casados.

La comida fue deliciosa, Levi era un excelente cocinero, amo de casa y un perfecto esposo. Ese día hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer. Con pasión, con amor, entregando lo más profundo de cada uno. Tocándose, reconociendo esos terrenos que se sabían de memoria, llegando al placer que solo ellos se brindaban.

Entregando lo mejor que tenían, amándose como a ellos les gustaba y diciendo las palabras de amor que más le gustaba al otro.

Todo era tan perfecto en ese bello matrimonio.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Levi dejaba que el sol bañara su piel, aunque pasara horas no se bronceaba, siempre permanecería pálido.

-Esto se siente bien, un día para descansar- Eren le entrego un vaso con agua de naranja, era la bebida indicada para un día tan bueno.

-Gracias esposo- Eren asintió, giro la cabeza para ver su linda casa. Su modesto hogar era de un solo piso, dos habitaciones, una cocina pequeña, una sala no muy grande, dos baños pequeños y una cama grande para hacer el amor. Todo lo que ambos necesitaban.

El pateo era bastante grande, con un árbol que los podía cubrir perfectamente del sol, pero preferían sentir un rato a los rayos del sol.

Se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de una pequeña mesa, donde ponían las bebidas.

-Me gusta este paisaje- Comento Levi admirando la naturaleza.

-Yo prefiero mi propio paisaje- Levi se giró para verlo, no había entendido sus palabras.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un suave carmín, Eren lo estaba mirando con devoción, había entendido. Él era su paisaje favorito.

-Idiota- Soltó avergonzado- Él mío también.

Admitió mirándole con dulzura, Eren era y siempre sería la cosa más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto.

-Brindemos por eso- Exclamo su esposo tomando su vaso para levantarlo al cielo, sonrió cual idiota, solo Eren podía sacarle esas sonrisas tan tontas.

-Brindemos por esta vida juntos- Grito Levi, alzando también su vaso.

-Por esta vida junto a mi Levi.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? Eren Jaeger- Abrió los ojos, ¡Oh! Era cierto, ese bello sueño antes de morir fue muy lindo, regresas a la realidad era doloroso.

Nadie nunca lo aceptaría, nunca tendría un futuro junto a Levi, ya que este había muerto antes que mataran al último titán.

-¿Y quién me escucharía? –Pregunto con amargura- Las únicas personas que ame ya no están. Mi pequeño amor ya no está.

Todos gritaban clamando su nombre, fue grandioso para todos que su ejecución se llevara en la plaza principal.

-Levi me está esperando, nos amaremos por siempre. Y si hay otra vida, espero verlo en un mundo mejor, donde nos amaremos sin que ningún cerdo nos separe. Un bello mundo donde…

-Como sea _monstruo_ \- Dijo molesto su verdugo, dejando caer esa enorme hacha, su cabeza rodó, todos gritaron aliviados.

Pronto estaría con Levi, pronto estaría con su madre, con sus amigos, con sus hermanos de lucha y su padre.

 _Duerme mi pequeño niño, duerme y regresa a esos hermosos recuerdos, duerme y espérame en la próxima vida. Olvida los malos recuerdos y déjate llevar. Despierta y regresa con el amor de tu vida._

* * *

Lo sé,siempre escribo comedia, porque ahora me dio por el Angst? sencillo, una amiga me dijo: No todo es bello, siempre hay oscuridad, una el la que no querremos ver, sentir o leer.

Pensé en eso, y siempre eh pensado que en efecto, no todo es bello, una mala noticia puede destruir todo tu mundo.

La ultima frase (que también esta como reseña) tal vez es complicada, mi forma de escritura es para sacar varias conjeturas, una sola frase tiene varios caminos. Si no entendieron, es la madre de Eren, antes de morir Eren obviamente esta alucinando, por eso la frase de duerme, para que sueñe en cosas bellas, para que después "despierte" y vea su verdadera realidad, así para que regrese con Levi.

Quien entendió diga yo, si no, pues no hay problema, escribo con muchos rodeos.

Gracias por leer, este es un Angust suave, tengo en mente subir uno muy triste. Ya basta de tanta miel, vamos a sufrir juntas.

Este fic esta inspirado en un doujishi del mismo nombre, si no mal recuerdo así se llamaba.

Nos leemos.

Harye lee


End file.
